Siendo Padres
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y si creyeron que ser padres era sencillo, pues allí estaban los "pequeños" regalos de Atenea para demostrar que no era así… (continuacion de Embrazados).
1. 1 años

**Siendo Padres**

 **Y si creyeron que ser padres era sencillo, pues allí estaban los "pequeños" regalos de Atenea para demostrar que no era así…**

Se preguntó cómo es que había terminado de esa manera. Él, el llamado caballero más tranquilo, sabio, inteligente, hermoso, y más; había acabado cubierto de algo viscoso y asqueroso a la vista, sobre toda su ropa, cuerpo y cabello. Algún dios del olimpo debería odiarlo tanto.

Bueno, la cuestión era que ahora el sexto guardián de virgo, que conocido por todos era rubio, ahora era moteado. Y disculpen la sinceridad pero era así…

Ya cierra el pico Aioria, y ayúdame con esto…- mando a callar al león, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el ver a su amigo rubio, en esa condiciones – Mu, no tarda en llegar y si encuentra así su templo de seguro me mata – un escalofrió recorrió al león al imaginarse al siempre lindo Mu, enojado, lo cual era extraño pero probable. Vamos, que si Shaka le temía, era por algo, cierto? –

Ok, pero puedes decirme como solo en una hora paso esto? – Aioria miro al pequeño bebe que jugaba con la cuchara y plato, sin mostrar interés alguno en ellos – digo, Aarman según Mu es un ángel, y te digo enserio nunca vi a Mu salir hecho un desastre después de darle de comer – negó, y sin darse cuenta estaba provocando la ira del rubio mayor –

Estas insinuando que no puedo ni siquiera alimentar a un bebé? – el rubio, le miro amenazante –

Exactamente, si – y rio ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio – vamos, Shaka debes reconocer que hasta tú puedes ser inútil con ello…- Le dio un golpe en el hombro –

Como sea…- giro el rostro con enfado –

Bien, Aarman quieres dar un paseo? – el león se acercó al pequeño, que le miro con atención antes de estirar sus maniatas al castaño – encárgate de arreglar esto, mientras voy con Alde, el seguro lo cuida mejor – anuncio antes de salir de la casa de Aries –

…- un suspiro abandono sus labios, ser padre era más difícil de lo que pensó, y vamos que solo había sido una hora, desde que Mu saliera con Kiki a Rodorio. Ahora se imaginaba como seria si Mu, tiene que ir a Jamir por un tiempo – ni pensarlo…- murmuro antes de ponerse manos a la obra –

***M***

Te toca! – Dite y DM, llevaban rato mirándose uno al otro, mientras se pasaban la responsabilidad y el turno de cambiar el pañal al bebé –

Yo voy a la siguiente – se adelantó Dite, mientras le pasaba el pañal al peli azul –

A no, ni creas que caeré de nuevo en ello – se negó el cangrejo –

Oye, que insinúas que no tengo palabra? – se hizo el ofendido el peli celeste –

Eso mismo – le miro con burla –

Ush! Bien – Dite, le dio la espalda indignado para luego caminar hacia el niño – haber lindo…- una mueca de repulsión apareció en su rostro al llegar el olor, del desperdicio – …- sí, había aceptado ser caballero era justamente para evitar ciertas situaciones, y esta era una de esas, pero vamos que Atenea era una p… una loca – ya…lindo, ya…- trato de calmar el llanto del bebé, pues este recién empezaba su llanto cuando Dite le comenzó a limpiar – ten, desate de esto – sonrió con cierta malicia mientras le tiraba el pañal sucio aun distraído cáncer –

Ugh, Dite! – el grito del mayor hizo reír al nene –

Vez, al bebé le gusta que sufras…- rio Dite mientras lo alzaba en brazos una vez listo –

Hijo tuyo tenía que ser…- mascullo el cuarto guardián –

Por su puesto, por eso es hermoso, imagínate si solo fuera tuyo, no! Atenea nos libre de esa desgracia – dramatizo haciendo reír al bebé – cierto mi amor, Death es feo…- le hablo a la criatura, mientras miraba de reojo al italiano desaparecer con sus hondas infernales el pañal sucio – Radamanthys por pañal enviado aumentará un dólar de recompensa por tu cabeza – rio ante la imagen de cejón –

Hambre…- protesto el nene, llamando la atención de sus padres –

Eso lo heredo de mi parte – declaro el peli azul – que? Según Shion yo hablaba más claro que todos a esa edad – expreso al mirar la ceja levantada del sueco –

Shion ya está senil – negó el piscis – como para que recuerde que tenías la lengua de trapo – rio ante la mirada molesta de su amigo – thion…thion…- imito una voz infantil –

Hay sí, quien hablaba con C en lugar de P, hasta los 16 – las mejillas de Dite se tiñeron de rojo – ja! Victoria para cáncer – rio –

Como sea…- desvió la mirada – vamos Rafael, te daré de comer – camino hacia la cocina, mientras el nene se acomodaba en su hombro y miraba fijamente al peli azul –

…- el cáncer dejo salir un suspiro, Dite no le hablaría mínimo en una semana –

***M***

No quiere comerlo, Cam – Milo llevaba rato objetando –

Tiene que comer, Milo – expreso sin dejar de intentar que la nena abriera la boca –

Pero no le gusta – volvió a insistir el escorpión –

Si, le vamos a dar solo lo que a ella le gusta, prepárate para ser abuelo a temprana edad – sentencio Camus, con molestia –

No crees que exageras? – Rodo los ojos con cierto cansancio – solo digo que, no puedes obligarle a comer, debes buscar una manera de hacerla comer…- diciendo ello dejo su cómodo lugar para acercase a su nena – ven linda, iremos a dar un paseo – hablo logrando que la nena aplaudiera – pero antes come un poco, si? – la nena miro la comida y luego al peli azul, para luego abrir la boquita – muy bien! – Camus suspiro con derrota, Milo había logrado en menos de un minuto lo que el en una hora no pudo –

Como sea – el peli aguamarina abandono la cocina –

Melissa, debes comer cuando papi Camus te lo diga – hablo el peli azul –

Así como la engríes, espero también que te levantes de madrugada cuando llore – la voz del príncipe de los hielos se escuchó por medio de cosmos –

…- los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par, jamás podría levantarse de madrugada –

***M***

Yo no tengo esos problemas – Shura sonrió levemente –

Claro tienes a Aioros – Camus suspiro con pesar. Porque su bebé era más complicada? cierto, era en parte hija de Milo –

Si, Aioros, es el que se levanta en madrugada, el que la alimenta, la cambia, y hace todo – sonrió satisfecho –

Creo que te toco la mejor pareja – acertó a decir, el francés –

Eso digo – sonrió al ver al sagitario, dormitar con la bebé en brazos, bajo el árbol del jardín de capricornio – Aioros, cuida mejor a Jade que cualquiera –

Pero no sientes que tu bebé, lo quiere más a él? – sabía que era patético sentir eso, más algo en él dolía cuando su bebé prefería a Milo –

Quien no preferiría a Aioros? Digo, hasta yo lo escogería antes de mí mismo, en cuestión de cuidados, claro – se encogió de hombros – además de que se gana el cariño de todos, aunque a veces lo quiera matar…- negó – Aioros es como el papá que todos desearían, amable, cariñoso, cuidadoso, y…tantas cosas que yo realmente no puedo y no quiero ser –

No creí que Aio, te gustara tanto así – el de acuario no pudo evitar opinar –

…- El español recién se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo había sonado más un me gusta que un lo admiro – no, no solo lo admiro – negó y trato de evitar que Camus se diera cuenta de su sonrojo –

Claro – acepto, no tenía ánimos como para insistir en el tema –

***M***

Aiacos – Lune no entendía que demonios tenían los jueces en su cerebro, como para dejar a una nena en medio de las fosas – como puede dejar así a su hija? – diciendo ello la levanto en brazos, dispuesto a buscar al Garuda irresponsable –

Ahí estas! – Radamanthys llego justo Lune daba un paso – uf! De la que me salve…- murmuro sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía el peli plata –

Sr. Radamanthys – llamo el noruego –

Ah! Lune, jejejeje – el menor frunció el ceño, el inglés escondía algo, pues no era típico de él comportarse así – que…digo, sigues de turno – desvió la mirada. Nunca había sido bueno fingiendo demencia en momentos así –

Termino hace un momento – respondió con su usual seriedad – iba de camino a mi habitación, cuando encontré a Candra. Sabe dónde está el Juez Aiacos? – la mirada lila del menor escudriño al mayor en busca de respuestas al comportamiento extraño del mayor –

Eh, sí. Fue a la superficie – extendió sus manos pidiendo a la criatura –

Sin Candra? – elevo levemente una ceja en señal clara de cuestión –

Sí, nos dejó a Minos y a mí con ella – se encogió de hombros – pero la muy condenada se nos escapó… - pensó para sí –

Bueno – se encogió de hombros, lo que hicieran los jueces era su asunto, más si Aiacos preguntaba por qué su bebe de un año y cinco meses, andaba por medio de las fosas. El apuntaría su dedo a los responsables. Y se preguntó qué haría el juez del oriente con ellos – allí se la dejo – dijo pasándole a la niña que lloro ni bien pasó de brazos – que le pasa? – miro curiosa la nena –

Ni idea, solo sé que llora y no se calla – bufo el juez rubio – si supieras que Minos hace poco la tira al abismo – murmuro sorprendiendo al menor –

Son una amenaza – diciendo eso le arrebato a la nena – ahora entiendo porque la Srta. Pandora los quiere lejos – sin más que decir y sorprendiendo al mayor, el menor se alejó con la bebé en brazos que dejo de llorar –

***M***

Sabes mucho – Mime vio con sorpresa como el gemelo menor, atendía a Lett –

No se necesita mucha ciencia – declaro el tigre blanco – solo necesitas entender el llanto del bebé, saber si es por hambre, dolor o porque ya se ensucio – explico sacando una sonrisa del menor –

Entiendo – miro al gemelo mecer a la nena hasta quedar dormida – Uf, hasta que al fin se durmió – comento mientras Bud dejaba a la bebé en la cuna –

Si, disculpa por despertarte de madrugada – se disculpó el Eta –

No hay problema – negó, antes de sonreír a la nena –

Serías un buen padre – cometo el peli naranja – creo que Hilda se equivocó al elegir, digo, ella sabía bien que yo solo se cuidar de ella, más no de alguien tan pequeño e indefenso…- un suspiro abandono sus labios – te juro que cuando llora me desespero y no sé qué hacer – siento que en cualquier momento hare algo que la dañe –

Eso es bueno, al menos te preocupas por lo que le pueda pasar – animo el tigre blanco –es hora de descansar – expreso antes de caminar a la salida de la habitación del menor – sí, necesitas algo solo llama – sonriendo abandono la habitación –

Bueno al menos algo positivo paso – Mime contemplo a Lett por largo rato – de atormentarme pasaron a ayudar – agrego al recordar a todos sus compañeros que desde el nacimiento de su nena, le ayudaban mucho –

Se durmió? – Fler llegó acompañada de dos doncellas –

Bud ayudo – respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia –

Ah…que bueno, los siento chicas – Fler despidió a las doncellas – entonces también me retiro, descansa Mime –

Si, buenas…madrugadas, supongo – sonrió –

***M***

Necesitas dormir – Tetis miro mal al peli rosa por decir eso como saludo – que?, mira esas ojeras, ni cuidando de un pilar estuviera en esas condiciones – se cruzó de brazos con enfado –

Ush! Contigo es imposible – negó la rubia – como sea, como te va con los gemelos? – ahora centro su atención en el pobre Saren –

Hay Tetis, rubia tenías que ser – Eo, le quito las palabras al austriaco – solo con mirar la cara de muerto viviente que trae sabrías la respuesta, no? Creo que hasta la pregunta es tonta – la danesa, le miro con odio –

Hubiese preferido que me mandaran al idiota de Kasa, que a ti – mascullo con enfado, mientras le mostraba el puño – así que cierra la boca, antes de que te haga tragar tu escama – amenazo –

Como si…- el llanto de bebé callo al general del pilar del pacifico sur –

Hay no, ya se despertaron – murmuro el peli lila con desgano –

No te preocupes, en la semana que nos toca estar, te ayudamos. Ve a descansar, yo y el inútil nos haremos cargo – expreso la sirena antes de ir a donde el llanto de bebé se escuchaba –

Gracias – musito el peli lila –

Como sea, descansa – el peli rosa miro a su compañero antes de ir tras la sirena –

 *****M*****

 **PV: ah! Volví después de un largo periodo de parasito…jejeje –**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬* ese periodo en el que estabas desde que naciste? XD –**

 **PV: oye, oye…que estoy a un paso de dejar los fanfics definitivamente –**

 **Ikki: QUE? Debes estar bromeando…**

 **PV: no, me has desmoralizado tanto al punto de querer dejar todo –**

 **Ikki: está bien, no te molestare más –**

 **PV: 0.0 no lo puedo creer? Enserio me dejaras en paz? –**

 **Ikki: U.U hare un sacrificio por todos los que queremos saber cómo terminan tus fics –**

 **PV: T.T me conmueves….**

 **Ikki: …**


	2. 5 años

**Antes de empezar con este capítulo, les diré que así como en Embarazados, Siendo Padres serán capítulos compartidos que abarcaran edades que para los padres, según mis conocidos que tienen hijos, si más complicados...**

 **Ikki: mejor di que te pesa escribir...**

 **PV: eso también jejeje...Pero que quieres, no quiero que acabe el mundo y no terminar mis fanfics**

 **Ikki: como si hicieras esfuerzo para terminarlos**

 **PV: como sea pasemos al fic!**

 **5 años**

Ya basta! - la voz del Garuda se escuchó por medio inframundo llamando la atención de todo aquel que estuviera libre para escuchar - no quiero un grito más Candra - la mirada negro violeta se cruzó con la dorada que estaba acuosa -

Pa...Papá! — la niña para desespero de Aiacos emitió tremendo grito que lo dejó aturdido —ah! — grito al ver que el juez hacia todo menos entregarle lo que había "pedido" —

Ya! — no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el capricho de su hija. Ella debía aprender que no era no -—Ah...Papá...wa! Quiero mi papá! — la niña se tiró al suelo y empezó a patalear—

Sigue gritando Candra — amenazó ya cansado de tanto ruido — quieres que aplique la corrección de mis padres? — le mostró la mano, haciendo que la niña le mirará —

Ya. Mamá...— un tic en su ojo izquierdo se instaló al escuchar a la nena llamarlo así. Minos y Radamanthys pagarían con sangre —

Bien, ahora levántate, limpia ese vestido y veta con Lune — ordenó con seriedad sin un poco de compasión por su hija —

Pero... — la nena iba a volver a llorar —

Candra — advirtió el de Nepal —

...— sus ojos se aguaron aún más al ver que su "mamá" había vuelto a su lugar en el tribunal. Sin prestarle la más mínima atención. —

Ven linda — la mano de Lune tomó la suya. Vaya que Minos y Aiacos lo habían cogido de costumbre cargarle a la hija—

***M***

Que más pasó?! – la mirada de los niños estaba iluminada algo que realmente lo enternecía. Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenía ningún niño bajo su tutela? No recordaba quien fue ultimo niño que de verdad quiso cuidar, más ahora estaba allí con cuatro niños que lo miraban expectante a que siguiera con la historia –

Pues…- Saga dejo un poco de un espacio para crear suspenso –

Con que aquí estaban – la atención de los cuatro niños y la del adulto fue llamada por la voz de Kanon que se acercaba con el ceño fruncido – cuantas veces te eh dicho que avises cuando los llevas Saga? Tetis casi sufre un infarto al no encontrar a los gemelos – chasqueo la lengua con molestia pues la rubia le había dado un discurso de paternidad que lo dejo fatigado –

Si te lo dije – cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro. Estaba seguro que le había dicho al su gemelo que se llevaría a sus sobrinos y a los hijos de Sorrento a dar un paseo, mientras el siguiera en sus reunión de generales –

No, si me lo hubieras dicho lo recordaría – negó el menor cruzándose de brazos y enfadándose aún más – además Tetis dijo que solo se distrajo un segundo y ya no estaban – suspiro ni más dejaba a la rubia con sus hijos, primero los pierde y luego el culpable era él – como sea, Sébastian y Kyra, es hora de irnos – llamo a sus gemelos –

Pero papá…- se quejaron a la vez, pues ellos querían escuchar la historia terminar – bueno – la mirada de Kanon, no le dejo ganas de decir nada más – y tu Saga mejor es que corras a dejar a los críos de Saren porque con lo histérica que estaba Tetis seguro ya hizo al hipocampo y Saren salir de quicio – expreso antes de caminar frente a su gemelos –

Steven, Stephen – llamo el gemelo mayor con pereza, había estado tan entretenido con los niños que no se había percatado de los cosmos alterados de los generales. Ahora comprendía a que se refería su gemelo –

Como termina la historia? – el gemelo mayor miro con curiosidad a Steven, quien era el que le había preguntado –

Pues, caballero se enfrentó contra el emperador impostor junto a sus cuatro compañeros, pero este era muy fuerte y los dejo muy heridos, sin embargo eso no acabo con sus esperanza de regresar la paz y que la verdad se descubierta – siguió la historia, hasta que diviso a lo lejos a Tetis gritando a medio mundo. Ahora sabía porque su hermano estaba loco – la cosa es que al final después de una larga lucha, el emperador despertó y dejo de ser controlado por su lado malo, y creyendo que no valía la pena seguir viviendo después de traicionar a su princesa y mejor amigo, se suicidó. Al final el bien prevaleció y la paz regreso al reino de Kido – concluyo justo a tiempo de ver al peli lila acercarse con cara de pocos amigos –

Gracias por cuidar de ellos – fue lo único que dijo el menor antes de tomar de las manos a sus gemelos – ya cállate Tetis! – le grito a la rubia –

Si, definitivamente están locos – negó el mayor. Era mejor que regrese al santuario –

No vemos tío Saga! – gritaron los gemelos desde la distancia –

***M***

No corran! – esa era la última vez le aceptaba a su maestro y los demás dorados el cuidar de esos engendros – demonios! – gruño al ver a Rafael empezar a desaparecer las cosas de un puesto de comida. La señora dejaba un grupo de platas en un lado y cuando iba por ellos, ya no lo encontraba, causando confusión en la señor. Eso parecía divertir a esos demonios con cara de niños –

Kiki, ve por allá y yo voy acá – su amigo señalo diferentes partes del local. Esperaba que funcionara la estrategia de atraparlos por diferentes flancos, o si no tendrían que correr nuevamente por todo Rodorio – listo? – pregunto el mayor –

Si – con un asentimiento ambos adolescentes corrieron con dirección a los menores, que al sentir su presencia sonrió – los tene…- los niños habían desaparecido –Aarman! –Grito al saber que el niño hijo de su maestro y Shaka era el causante de eso – dame la mano – pidió al otro que lo miro con sorpresa – debemos irnos antes de que…- el menor miro con terror como la Señora que hace años el solía atormentar se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos – vamos Genbu – diciendo ello tomo la mano del alumno de libra y se tele transportaron lejos de allí –

Auch! Kiki no vuelvas a tele transportarnos, así – se quejó jamás le había gustado esa técnica de su amigo –

Bueno, bueno lo siento – sonrió con vergüenza – ahora…- el pelirrojo se concentró en buscar los cosmos de los niños – ay, no! Porque Atenea me odias – se lamentó al sentir los cosmos de los dorados cerca de Rodorio – si Mu me encuentra fuera de Aries y sin los niños seguro me encierra en Jamir – pensó, pues no solo había dejado a los niños escapar sino que también los había sacado de Aries, siendo la orden de su maestro que no lo hiciera – y ahora que…- sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar algo bueno – ya vuelvo – sin más el Aries desapareció desconcertando al libra –

Y ahora? – Genbu solo miro con curiosidad el lugar donde había estado el menor –

Listo – el menor sonrió al aprendiz de Libra cuando regreso –

Pero que…? – su mirada se fijó en el otro aprendiz – Fudo? – murmuro al ver al de virgo –

Con su ayuda podremos capturar a los niños – el pelirrojo por poco y daba saltitos, faltaba poco para que los dorados llegaran a Rodorio –

***M***

Que pasa Lett? Porque has venido a esconderse aquí? —la nena se negó a ver a quien le hablará — Jim lleva rato tratando de salir del Castillo — insistió el dios guerrero —

Estoy enfadad — las palabras de la niña le hicieron gracia. Como alguien tan pequeño podía hablar con tanta seriedad —

Puedo saber porque? — preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado —

Jim no quiere más a mí— los ojos naranjas de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas —

Porque piensas eso?—la mirada verde agua se fijaron con temor en las lágrimas de la niña —

Quiere más a sus bebés y tío Fenrir dijo que ellos más bonitos que yo... — ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas — yo no quiero volver…- el mayor miro con pena la situación de la niña, pero estaba seguro que había algo más allí –

Pero es natural que Jim, quiera a sus cachorros. Después de todo son sus hijos…no? – Trato de hablar con calma, aunque no sabía si la niña lo comprendía o no, no estaba acostumbrado a liar con niños – es como a ti Mime te quiere mucho – _aunque no lo parezca_ pensó para sí –

Mamá no quiere…- el llanto aumento para desespero del mayor – siempre tío Bud o Syd quien viene por mí… – oh! Así que era eso, como bien había dicho Hilda los niños no son tontos captan y absorben más que cualquiera adulto, después de todo para los niños toda era nuevo y necesitan de sus padres para cuidarlos de ese mundo nuevo y extraño que no conocen –

Mime te quiere mucho, ahora está ocupado y…- que podía decir para que la niña no sintiera el rechazo de Alberich, bueno no sabía si en verdad el pelirrojo no la quería –

Yo no quiero papi – la niña limpio sus lágrimas – quiero mucho a ti tío Syd – diciendo ello se abrazó al mayor que solo atino a devolver el gesto –

Lett – suspiro no sabía cómo ayudar a la niña, nunca había lidiado con alguien pequeño, lo más cercano a alguien así era Fenrir con sus ataques de rabieta –

***M***

Se divirtieron? – Mu le sonrió a su hijo que se acercó rápidamente a él, no bien puso pie en Aries –

Si! – los cuatro niños rieron y corrieron al encuentro de sus padres –

No…- murmuro Kiki que se permitió respirar en ese momento. Había una odisea capturar a esos demonios –

Y que hacen ustedes aquí? – Shaka miro directamente a su alumno que simplemente se encogió de hombros –

Vinimos a pasar el rato – contestó con nerviosismo el de libra –

Bueno, es mejor despejar Aries – apuro Dite que tenía a Rafael en sus brazos. El niño era una monada con el de piscis. Así todos los dorados, incluido Mu pasaron por Aries dejando atrás a los tres adolescentes –

Gracias – el pelirrojo se sonrojo al mirar en dirección del aprendiz de virgo – por tu ayuda…-

No fue nada – sin más Fudo salió de Aries –

Kiki –llamo el libra al verlo algo ido – como convenciste a Fudo? – esa pregunta le estaba rondando desde que lo vio –

Es un secreto – le giño y luego sonrió –

Como sea es mejor que regrese a libra o Shiryu y Docko me harán dormir fuera – murmuro antes de partir –

***M***


	3. 7 años

**7 años**

Y como es común el tiempo pasa y pasa, así es como un bebé que usaba pañales pasa a ser un niño, que muchas veces...

Tienes que ir, Aarman – Shaka miro con impaciencia como Mu trataba de _negociar_ con el engendro ese. Engendro que resultaba ser suyo en cierto porcentaje. Vaya que Atenea era una hija de Zeus –

No quiero – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – prefiero ir con mamá – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a lo que Shaka solo rodo los ojos. Otra vez Mu haría sus gustos –

Pero tienes que ir, Jamir no es un lugar para alguien tan pequeño y...- Kiki que iba entrando escucho lo que su maestro decía –

Pequeño? Yo tenía meses cuando llegue a Jamir – Shaka solo sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Por esas cosas es que sabía que Kiki había aprendido bien –

Kiki – advirtió Mu al joven de 15 años. Últimamente este parecía quererle dar la contra en todo. La rebeldía de la edad, era a lo que Mu quería atribuir ese comportamiento – como sea, Aarman, debes quedarte con Shaka en lo que voy a Jamir – sentencio y trato de mantenerse firme –

Pero...- quiso replicar para desespero del rubio mayor –

Ya me canse! – con lo dicho Shaka tomo la mano del menor y comenzó a llevárselo a rastras, para berrinche del menor, molestia de Mu y diversión de Kiki –

Shaka! – Mu iba a ir por su hijo, cuando Kiki lo detuvo poniéndose delante suyo – Kiki? –

Se le hará tarde, maestro – señalo hacia donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse – Shaka no tiene su paciencia pero sabe cómo cuidar de un niño – agrego para tratar de calmar al peli lila –

Bueno si, pero...- el menor solo suspiro. Su maestro podía llegar a ser muy sensible en esos casos –

Está bien, solo serán dos días – trato de calmar al peli lila –

Tienes razón, Kiki. Será mejor irme ya – con esas palabras el caballero de Aries camino rumbo Rodorio, debía salir del escudo protector de Atenea si quería tele transportarse –

***M***

Vez, te lo dije – Shura sonrió con auto suficiencia a sus compañeros – era de esperarse, es mi hija después de todo –

Si, se nota que hizo un buen trabajo – Camus miro con cuidado la maqueta de la niña – está bien diseñada para ser de alguien de 7 años – le sonrió con cariño a la pequeña Jade que sonrió con timidez –

Eso mismo dijo Shion, pero como vez Jade es muy buena para todo – presumió el español – le gusta mucho las artes –

Enserio? – Milo pudo notar el brillo en los ojos del francés, por lo que suspiro al ver a Melissa, que miraba a su "mamá" centrarse más en Jade que en ella –

Si, hace unos días Orfeo le dijo a Aioros que tenía una hija muy talentosa para la música – el sagitario solo confirmo lo dicho con una sonrisa y alzaba en brazos a Jade que ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su papá –

Oh! eso suena bien, Shura, Jade es todo una joya – Milo sabía cuánto Camus amaba las artes y el desarrollo intelectual, por eso comprendía porque se sentía tan emocionado con la hija de Shura, más eso Melissa no lo sabía y el ver a su mamá tan emocionado con otra niña la debía estar lastimando y mucho –

Quieres ir por un helado? – Milo se alejó de los otros dorados y con su hija tomada de su mano, expreso –

No – la mirada baja y el tono triste de su voz alertaron al peli azul –

Y que tal un paseo, ayer...- insistió el escorpio –

No, solo quiero ir a casa – murmuro bajito, sin dejar ver el dolor que sus lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro mostraban –

Bien, vamos entonces – con dolor en sus palabras Milo llevo a su niña al templo de escorpio –

***M***

Porque siempre eres tú el que concina? – el niño miraba con aburrimiento al cuarto guardián, que usaba un mandil negro y sostenía un cucharon frente a la estufa –

Créeme que es lo mejor – contesto sin dejar de mirar lo que preparaba para la cena de esa noche–

Y que Dite nunca lo intente está bien? – la mirada del niño se desvío a donde el de piscis se encontraba durmiendo – solo verlo me da flojera – murmuro hacía el italiano –

Prefiero eso a ser sometido a comer lo que haga – recordó con miedo, la primera y última vez, cuando tenía 16 años, que probo algo hecho por el sueco – créeme Rafael, es mejor mantenerlo lejos de la cocina, a menos que quieras morir intoxicado – el desagrado en el rostro del mayor hicieron reír al niño –

Si tú lo dices, y que comeremos hoy Ángelo – el niño se paró de puntitas para ver lo que estaba siendo cocinado – eso se llama canibalismo – le miro con el ceño fruncido – como puedes comerte a otros cangrejitos –

Oye el que sea representante del signo cáncer no me hace un cangrejo, además son deliciosos – le miro con superioridad – si sabes prepararlos, el sabor es inigualable – agrego con una sonrisa –

Bueno – se encogió de hombros para regresar a su antiguo lugar – puedo levantarlo yo? – señalo al peli celeste que se había acomodado mejor en el sillón –

Vale, pero te haces responsable – se encogió de hombros y sonrió, al ver al niño tomar una jarra con agua –

Despierta! – los siguiente que pasó fue entretenido para DM y Rafael –

Ah! Porque siempre haces eso Rafael! – la mirada de Dite era de furia – tenía que ser tu hijo – señalo con enfado a DM – Ahora tendré que cambiarme – miro a su ropa – eres un pequeño monstruo – le saco la lengua al menor, que solo rodo los ojos –

Dame los 5, Rafa! – el niño corrió hacia el peli azul y ambos chocaron palmas –

No le veo la gracia – mascullo el doceavo guardia, secándose el cabello –

Créeme que yo sí – dijeron en sincronía DM y Rafael –

***M***

Lett! Lett! Dónde estás?! – el peli naranja llevaba rato tratando de encontrar a la niña. Era hora de su clase con Hilda y la niña no estaba por ningún lado – ah! Syd has visto a Lett? – el de ojos naranjas corrió a cuestionar al tigre que pasaba por allí –

No, desde la mañana que salió con Albe – respondió encogiéndose de hombros –

Salió con Alberich? – pregunto con sorpresa y curiosidad. Desde cuando el pelirrojo estaba interesado en la niña? Si siempre era esquivo con esta – y sabes a dónde? –

La verdad no – se encogió de hombros – pero Lett se veía emocionada – agrego pensativo – como sea, creo que eso es bueno, no? Que Albe se interese en ella – concluyo para seguir su camino, dejando pensativo a Mime –

***M***

Y que son? – la mirada de la niña se paseó emocionada por todo el lugar sin perder detalle alguno –

Amatistas – respondió con simpleza –

Las creas tú? – la mirada de la niña se fijó en el mayor, sorprendiéndolo un poco por saber ese dato. Sin embargo sonrió levemente al recordar que Hilda le enseñaba, y eso era suficiente para que Lett, supiera todo sobre ellos –

No, estas son naturales – señalo el pequeño lugar rodeado por rocas –

Oh! son muy bonitas, seguro a Fler e Hilda les gustara mucho – la nena sonrió y trato de tomar una –

Ten cuidado – advirtió, al ver que la niña trataba de tomar la más grande – permíteme – con un suspiro fue él quien tomo la _piedra_ y con sumo cuidado se la dio –

Y como nacen? – la niña para sorpresa del mayor, tomo su mano y le miro en busca de respuesta, mientras ambos caminaban fuera del lugar –

La amatista es un mineral de origen magmático. Se forma en filones con soluciones ricas en óxidos de hierro, que le dan su color morado característico a temperaturas inferiores a los 300 °C – hablo sin pensar siquiera en si la niña le entendería. La falta de costumbre de que alguien se interesara en eso, le había vuelto un poco torpe para dar explicaciones sencillas –

Oh! entonces si hay más frio que color se torna? – la mirada de la niña se fijó en la joya. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro del mayor. Así que la niña no era tonta. –

Pues...- con paciencia ambos caminaron rumbo el Valhala, lugar donde Hilda y Mime los esperaban con impaciencia –

***M***

Ya admite tu derrota, Cejamanthys – la niña miro con superioridad al rubio que le miraba molesto – Lune te gano, así que déjanos salir – ordeno mientras pateaba la tabla de ajedrez. Juego que Lune y Radamanthys, habían estado jugando hasta que la niña llego en busca del peli blanco –

Repítelo, mocosa malcriada – ordeno con enfado el mayor, al sentirse amenazado por esa niña –

Cejamanthys, tonto, tonto! – le miro retadoramente, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura – no vuelvas a molestar a Lune o le diré a Pandora y a Tío Hades, que te castiguen! – le señalo a manera de advertencia -

Eres un pequeño...- las palabras de rubio murieron en su garganta al ver a la niña inflar sus mejillas – ah! Está bien! Está bien! – grito con frustración para luego girarse y dejar atrás a la niña y el noruego menor –

Ahora si vamos? – la niña le jalo la mano al espectro –

Le dijiste a Aiacos? – le miro con curiosidad –

Si – le sonrio con inocencia. Aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que eso no era verdad. Pero para que decirle, además un pequeño susto a Garuda estaría bien, cierto? – vamos que seguro papá te estará buscando – inflo sus mejillas al recordar a Minos el explotador –

No lo creo - recordó el castigo que se ganó Minos por dejar mucho tiempo su puesto y más porque él, Lune se había vuelto la niñera de Candra, lo que significaba derecho a no trabajó - y que quieres hacer, hoy? -

Molestemos a Myu y Valentine - la sonrisa de la niña era identica a la de Minos -

***M***

Cuento 3, Sébastian y Kyra - Kanon llevaba aproximadamente una hora llamado a los gemelos y estos no se dignaban a salir de donde sea que se ocultaran - Saga! Maldita sea no los escondas - grito al sentir el cosmos de su gemelo - Saga! Si no salen ahora tu serás responsable de esto - señaló el desastre que era su pilar por culpa de esas ratas que se hacían llamar sus hijos -

Todo bien? – Kanon rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono de voz de Saga, quien había entrado a su habitación así como así –

No, no todo está bien – miro tras su gemelos buscando a los niños destrucción como solía llamarlos –

Si buscas a Kyra y Sébastian, no están aquí bajo el agua – le informo serio y con el ceño fruncido –

Qué? y puedo saber dónde están? – le miro retador – no me digas que en géminis porque...- lo que fuera a decirle al mayor, a este le importo un pepino –

Les dijiste que eran un castigo, sí o no? – ojos verdes se enfrentaron en busca de la verdad –

Ah? A qué viene...- le miro con cierta confusión antes de pensar en la pregunta, recordando que, hace unas horas atrás los gemelos le preguntaron por qué ellos no tenían dos papás como los demás niños, y él (Kanon) les respondió que era porque eran un castigo – bueno si – respondió encogiéndose de hombros –

Eres o te haces, Kanon? Como se te ocurre decirles algo así a dos niños? Cómo?! Sabes cómo están ahora? No, y por lo que veo ni te importa – le miro con desprecio antes de girarse, dispuesto a regresar a géminis con sus sobrinos –

Pero solo es la verdad, además no lo dije enserio...- murmuro y bufo. Porque los niños eran tan complicados. Como sea debería ir a resolver el asunto –

***M***

Tengan cuidado! No corran! Bájense de ahí! No mucho dulce! No creo que eso sea muy saludable! Steven y Stephan! – la joven vendedora de aquel mini Marquet, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a "la" pobre joven lidiar con los niños – bueno está bien, pero tranquilos – con esas palabras el general de Saren se acercó a la chica –

Están muy despiertos hoy? – la joven mientras pasaba las cosas del carrito por la máquina registradora, dijo sacando un suspiro del peli lila –

Algo, están emocionados después de todo – ojos rosado se fijaron en ambos niños que ya comían de los chocolates –

Vendrá el tío Julia! – informo Steven –

Siempre nos traen algo – le siguió Stephan -

Oh! entonces es por eso que están muy activos – rio levemente la joven –

Entiendo – la chica solo asintió mientras pasaba la tarjeta que el austriaco le diera – bueno, espero la pasen bien entonces – fue lo que dijo antes del que el celular del general sonara –

Bian – el peli lila tuvo que hacer malabares para que los gemelos no le quitaran el celular y que las bolsas no se le cayeran. Era un lío con el que tenía que enfrentarse cada vez que salía con los gemelos y Bian, llamaba–

Papá! Papá! – los niños trataban de llamar la atención del hombre tras la llamada –

Enserio? Bueno nos vemos luego – Corto la llamada, se despidió de la joven y salió con bolsas en manos y con los gemelos que agitaron la mano en despedida a la dependienta –

Pobre – la chica se giró a ver a su compañera – tan joven y con diablillos así – soltó un suspiro –

No digas eso – la reprendió – se nota que es feliz, aunque sean algo traviesos son sus hijos, no? Además el padre siempre están lindo – miro hacia la salida del local –


	4. 9 años

**9 años**

Y no importa cuanto trates de aprovechar el tiempo, este pasa sin importarle si puedes o no adecuarte a lo rápido que va...

No molestes - el peli celeste fruncio el ceño al escuchar a Rafael hablarle de esa manera -

Que...? - el niño, le dio una mirada que al de piscis le recordó al de cáncer -

Que te esperes, Dite - expresó un poco ya más calmado -

Nada de eso, no voy a dejar que te pelees por algo como eso, además tienes que...- el menor rodó los ojos al escuchar al piscis -

Soy hijo de dos guerreros de elite, crees que algo así me va a afectar - señaló aun grupo de chicos mayores a él - además Angelo, me dijo que nadie puede insultarme y salir ileso - agregó mientras se ponía en posición de pelea -

Me vale, lo que el psicótico diga, no voy a dejarte hacer algo, así - el piscis cogió a su hijo por el brazo - lo que ellos digan no me importa - le sonrió - tu eres mucho para ellos - señalo a esos vándalos con cierto despreció - vámonos - apuró -

Pero...- sus ojos azules se llenaron de sorpresa al ver un remolino de rosas espantar a ese grupo que le había molestado por semanas. Y sonrió, así que su _mamá_ había metido sus manos allí -

***M***

Aarman - por octava vez, el rubio de virgo, volvía a llamar a su hijo, que al parecer había aprendido bien a usar sus habilidades heredadas, pues el muy condenado mocoso no se dejaba ver - no pienses que porque hagas un berrinche así, voy a dejar que vayas - se cruzo de brazos a la espera de la réplica del menor -

Mu, dijo que si podía ir - con que ahí estaba. El rubio mayor le miro con molestia - así que no puedes no dejarme ir - le miro retador -

Puedo y lo voy hacer - le miro con superioridad - Mu esta en Jamir, lo que me hace responsable total de ti - le sonrió - así que si digo que no vas, no vas y ya - sentencio para fastidio de su hijo -

Ahora entiendo porque le apestas a medio mundo - le miro fiero - eres despreciable - diciendo ello se giro dispuesto a volver a su habitación -

Espera, adonde crees que vas? Aarman! - un tick se instaló en la ceja izquierda del guardián de virgo -

***M***

Puedo sola, Camus - el de acuario suspiró por enésima vez en esa hora. Pues cada vez que trataba de ayudar a su hija, esta le despreciaba de esa manera tan fría -

Pero...- quiso replicar y dar su opinión sobre el trabajo que hacía -

Papá, me indicó como hacerlo - expresó cortando lo que sea que quisiera decir el francés -

Milo? - pregunto con cierta incredulidad. Desde cuando el bicho apestoso sabía sobre ciencia? -

Quien más? - la fría mirada de Melissa le dolió al peli aguamarina, y es que su hija parecía querer a todos, menos a él -

Bien, entonces iré hacer algo de tomar - sin demostrar el dolor que le causaba esa indiferencia, dejo la sala -

Melissa, Camus solo quería ayudar - la niña miro al peli azul, antes de volver la atención a su informe - no debiste...

Ya lo sé - cortó lo que Milo le diría - pero papá...- quiso justificar su actitud - esta bien - dejo salir un suspiro cansino. Si su papá se lo pedía, intentaría no hacerle mas desplantes a Camus -

***M***

Ya basta! - el león calló al escuchar a su sobrina gritar - puedes dejar de molestar a mi mamá - el español se sintió agradecido por la ayuda de su hija, pero también ofendido por como le había llamado - le diré a papá - le miro amenazadora -

Solo bromeaba Jade - el león dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, su única sobrina parecía odiarle - además así no llevamos con la cabra - el de capricornio le miro como si estuviera loco -

No me importa - le miro fiera - eres molesto, tío - se cruzó de brazos - mamá no tiene porque soportar tus niñerías - diciendo ello tomo la mano del español - vámonos, papá debe estar ya en casa -

...- Aioria y Shura intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, vaya que Jade tenía carácter -

***M***

A mamá le gustará mucho - ojos idénticos se encontraron con complicidad -

Pues a mi me parece horrible - una tercera voz rompió la complicidad de los gemelos -

Y tu que sabés? - los niños le miraron con enfado -

Mucho, su padre sabe mucho de joyas - intervino la peli negro violeta que venía con ella - Lett, es buena para reconocerlas - les miro con superioridad -

Los engañaron, eso no es una perla a kilómetros - señalo la niña - si quieren los podemos ayudar - les sonrió -

Lett! Dijimos que iríamos como Lune a molestar a Cejamanthys - se quejo la otra niña -

Solo será un momento, Candra - trató de convencer - además Steven y Stephan son amigos - los gemelos solo intercambiaron miradas. Podían confiar en las niñas?-

Al fin los encuentro! - los cuatro niños se giraron a ver al recién llegado - el señor Julian me mando a buscarlos - explicó a los menores -

Buenas tardes, Isaac - los cuatro menores saludaron -

Hola, hola, y adiós. Vamos niños que tengo el tiempo contado - apuro a los gemelos a seguirle -

Como sea otro día sera - con esas palabras los niños se marcharon -

Ahora vamos con Lune? - la de ojos dorados apuró a la de ojos verdes que asintió -

***M***

Están locos, si Kanon se entera nos matara lentamente - los niños rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de Kiki -

Mira la puerta esta allí, te puedes ir - le señalo Aarman para molestia del mayor y risa de sus amigos - nosotros vamos a recuperar esa perla - dijo con decisión, mirando a sus amigos que asintieron a lo dicho -

Bueno, luego no digan que no se los advertí - expresó antes de irse. Sus compañeros seguro se encontraban ya en el coliseo,así que mejor se iba allá antes de meterse en problemas por esos enanos ingratos -

Bien, tu vas primero - Rafael asintió antes de asomarse lentamente al templo de géminis -

Su turnó - Melissa y Aarman chocaron palmas antes de ir por otra parte del templo de géminis -

Bien, Jade ahora...- la niña miro su reloj. El tiempo corría y su confianza era total en su plan. Kanon y Saga debían estar en Rodorio por lo menos una hora más, así que eso era suficiente para lograr su objetivo - esperó Kyra y Sébastian, mantengan a papá ocupado - pensó en el sagitario que seguramente estaría siendo entretenido por los gemelos -

 *****M*****

 **PV: y volví! Aplausos por favor - :)**

 **Ikki: -_-**

 **PV: porque me pones esa cara? - .**

 **Ikki: y pregunta... -.-***

 **PV: bueno, dejemos al ave del mundial en paz...;)**

 **Ikki: y dale con eso...-**

 **PV: que? Yo solo digo que el país de tu cuñis...- la amenaza con el puño - ya! No digo nada! Me voy! -**

 **Ikki: U.U***


End file.
